Luna de papel
by MartaG
Summary: Una versión de lo que habría ocurrido si Bella hubiese contestado al teléfono en Luna Nueva. ONE-SHOT.


**Escribo este "fanfic" o relato sin ánimo de lucro, como entretenimiento personal y como homenaje a los libros originales y a la autora. Los derechos quedan reservados para Stephenie Meyer y las entidades a las que ella los haya cedido. **

**Este relato contiene spoilers de Luna Nueva.  
**

**Introducción textual de un fragmento de Luna Nueva, de Stephenie Meyer, para concretar el momento exacto en el que incide este relato:**

_"Por el momento, Alice había regresado, pero eso no cambiaba nada. La persona a quien amaba de verdad se había marchado para siempre. El príncipe no iba a regresar para despertarme de mi letargo mágico con un beso. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco yo era una princesa, por lo que ¿cuál era el protocolo de los cuentos de hadas para otros besos? ¿Acaso la gente corriente y moliente no necesitaba romper ningún conjuro? [...] Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, Jacob comenzó a inclinar el rostro hacia mí. Yo todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión."_

El teléfono que colgaba de la pared tembló en su soporte de plástico como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo. El chillón sonido me despejó la mente con la efectividad de una bofetada.

Jacob alargó el brazo, cogió el auricular y se lo pegó a un lado de la cara. Me sorprendió que se molestara en contestar, aunque supuse que al fin y al cabo preferiría responder la llamada que nos había interrumpido. Yo no sabía si me sentía aliviada o fastidiada por la interrupción.

-Casa de los Swan –contestó Jacob.

Escuché una voz distorsionada y débil al otro lado de la línea. Las facciones del oscuro rostro de Jacob se endurecieron al instante. Apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que se le marcaron dos bolas de músculo a ambos lados de la mandíbula. También cerró con más fuerza los dedos con los que sujetaba el teléfono.

Supe que era Alice quien había llamado, probablemente para preguntar si podía regresar ya. Habría esperado que la visita de Jacob fuera muy breve, y se habría sorprendido al llamar a casa y encontrarse con que era él el que contestaba. La expresión contrariada y violenta de mi amigo confirmaba mi suposición. Nunca había visto a dos personas llevarse tan mal sin apenas haber cruzado dos frases. Era un odio mutuo e instintivo, de algún modo.

-No está en casa –dijo Jacob, y se dispuso a colgar.

-¡Sí estoy en casa! –grité, enfadada, y le arrebaté el auricular.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina antes de contestarle a Alice. ¿Por qué se creía con derecho a decir una mentira? ¿Acaso pretendía retomar lo que habíamos dejado antes de la llamada, como si ésta no hubiera tenido lugar?

Pues lo sentía mucho, pero no iba a dejar a mi amiga con la palabra en la boca.

-Alice, soy yo. Jacob se ha _confundido_ –siseé.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Jacob frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de quitarme el teléfono, pero yo le di un codazo en el pecho y me metí el dedo índice en el oído.

-¿Alice? –me extrañé.

Más silencio. Tal vez me había equivocado. Tal vez no era Alice, y sólo eran Angela o Jessica, que llamaban para preguntar cualquier tontería relacionada con los deberes.

Tapé el teléfono con la palma de la mano y le pregunté a Jacob:

-¿Quién es?

Él cuadró los hombros y cruzó los brazos. Los bíceps se le hincharon de un modo impresionante.

-No preguntaba por ti –respondió. Luego resopló-. Es el doctor.

-¿Carlisle? –chillé.

No tenía por qué ser él, más aún cuando Harry Clearwater había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Podía ser cualquier médico que quisiera hablar con Charlie.

No obstante, para mí la palabra _doctor_ iba inmediatamente asociada al mejor doctor que yo había conocido: Carlisle Cullen.

Recuperé el teléfono con nerviosismo y hablé sin vocalizar.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Eres tú? ¡Soy Bella! –Esperé en silencio, ansiosa por oír su voz.

-Bella –contestó por fin, con una voz especialmente apagada y arrastrada, aunque al mismo tiempo vibrara en ella una nota de emocionada incredulidad.

-Carlisle. Cuánto tiempo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –No lograba adivinar el motivo de su llamada.

Su contestación nuevamente se hizo esperar. Casi parecía que no me estuviera prestando la más mínima atención o que no estuviera interesado en hablar conmigo, pero aún así se resistiera a cortar la comunicación.

-¿Estás bien? –indagó.

Mi cerebro presionó el interruptor adecuado. Quería saber cómo estaba yo, sin duda porque Alice le habría contado de su visión, que me había visto lanzarme por el acantilado. Era muy considerado por su parte querer asegurarse de que todavía respiraba.

-Sí –contesté-. Siento haberos preocupado, sobre todo a Alice. Verás, no quería suicidarme, Carlisle. Salté por diversión, unos amigos lo hacen. Bueno, en realidad la finalidad era divertirme, aunque al final no resultó una experiencia que me gustaría repetir... Fue una estupidez, he de reconocerlo, y por supuesto no volverá a suceder, lo prometo. No tendréis que preocuparos más por mí. Me dedicaré a otros asuntos.

No sabía si al doctor le interesaba toda mi cháchara, sencillamente quería alargar la conversación lo máximo posible, porque a menos que volviera a ponerme en peligro de muerte –lo cual no era del todo imposible, dada mi propensión natural a verme envuelta en situaciones fatales, que Victoria aún andaba suelta reclamando mi cabeza, y que no habría podido jurar que no intentaría escucharle de nuevo a _él_-, dudaba seriamente de que Carlisle se molestara en hacerme otra llamada.

Enrollé el dedo índice alrededor del gusanillo del cable del teléfono. La conversación parecía haberse acabado, después de todo. Aún así me sentía agradecida: ver y abrazar a Alice y hablar con Carlisle era muchísimo más de lo que me habría atrevido a soñar apenas un par de días antes.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte.

El vampiro carraspeó.

-Gracias a ti por estar sana y salva –dijo. Sonaba como si se le estuviera yendo el aire de los pulmones.

-No tendréis que preocuparos más por mí –repetí. Realmente no me apetecía incordiarles más. Me sentía como el gato que dejas solo en vacaciones y llamas a la vecina para saber cómo está, únicamente por obligación. Suspiré-. Gracias por llamar. De verdad, gracias.

-Bella –dijo intensamente, con tono de despedida.

-¿Sí?

-Bella, yo... –Noté un matiz distinto en su voz, como si estuviera afónico, lo cual resultaba imposible para un vampiro-. Adiós –dijo, esta vez un poco más animado-. Te...

Colgó.

Me quedé con el auricular en la mano, y aún tardé diez segundos en reaccionar y engancharlo a su soporte.

Había sonado casi como si Carlisle hubiera querido decirme "Te quiero", lo que se me hacía bastante incómodo y extraño, sobre todo por la forma tan sentida en la que –estaba prácticamente segura- había querido decirlo.

Una sensación de relajación muscular me subió desde los tobillos a las orejas. Hablar con Carlisle había sido tan placentero como recibir un masaje. Me encontraba exageradamente feliz, no porque no apreciara al doctor, sino porque no recordaba haberlo echado tanto de menos.

El final de la llamada dejó la cocina apagada, igual que un paquete por el que, en cuanto rasgas el papel y miras lo que hay dentro, pierdes automáticamente el interés.

Miré a mi alrededor.

_Oh. _

Jacob había salido de la cocina y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Me asomé al salón y lo vi de espaldas a mí, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros muy rectos, las piernas semiabiertas, mirando por la ventana de cristales azulados. Me acerqué a él y le toqué el costado. Se giró con suavidad.

-¿Y bien?

Arrugué los labios. Me molestaba el tono indolente de su pregunta. No tenía derecho a enfadarse por una sencilla llamada. Tampoco es que Carlisle hubiera anunciado el regreso de la familia Cullen al completo –para mi desgracia, evité pensar en ello.

_Ah._ Lo entendí yo sola una fracción de segundo después. No estaba enfadado por la llamada en sí, sino por lo que ésta había truncado. Había perdido esa oportunidad para besarme.

-Oye, Jacob, yo...

-¿Qué?

-No me hables así, yo no te he hecho nada –repliqué.

-¿Ah, no? Deberías haberte oído. Sonabas más feliz que una chiquilla.

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso? –Puse los brazos en jarras. ¿Ahora tampoco podía alegrarme si a él no le parecía bien o qué?

-¿Cómo que qué problema? ¿Tú sabes como me siento? ¡Arg! ¡Esto es tan injusto! –se quejó.

-¿Qué es injusto? –pregunté, intrigada.

-¡Yo llevo meses intentando hacerte feliz, y esta estúpida llamada ha conseguido sacarte una sonrisa más grande que yo aplicando todos mis esfuerzos!

Me quedé muda. Entendía a Jacob. Sabía lo que le costaba mantenerme a flote, y sabía cuán agradecida debía estar por ello. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiese sido por él, yo habría seguido hundiéndome como una pesada piedra, y ya nada habría conseguido rescatarme del fondo de aguas profundas y negras. Traté de verme en su situación, y descubrí que yo no me habría indignado menos. Jacob luchaba contra mis penas, contra mis miedos, contra mis enemigos, contra todo lo que pudiera hacerme daño. Incluso contra mí. Yo era mi peor enemigo. Yo sola me había enterrado en lo más hondo de mi miseria. ¿Y quién me había obligado a salir de ahí? Jacob. Debía de ser bastante decepcionante ver cómo los esfuerzos de semanas no podían equipararse a lo que conseguía otro sencillamente marcando un número de teléfono y pronunciando unas pocas palabras. Ahora sí podía entender la ira de Jacob contra Carlisle. El doctor no tenía la culpa. El problema estaba en mí. A veces es bueno aprender a amar lo que nos conviene, decía Charlie. Cuánta razón tenía.

-Jake, lo siento mucho –me disculpé.

Él hinchó las fosas nasales y ladeó el rostro. La luz aguada que entraba por la ventana le iluminaba un lado del rostro, sumiendo el otro en la sombra y haciendo ver sus rasgos mucho más adultos, más solemnes y serios. Me fijé en la fina línea que formaban sus labios, tensos por la rabia.

-Jacob, mírame, lo siento. Sé lo que sientes. Perdóname, por favor, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Él descruzó los brazos y se pasó una mano morena y grande por la cara.

-Ya lo sé, Bella.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No puedo hacer otra cosa –contestó él-. Sé que nunca cambiarás, así que o bien me rindo y me alejo de ti, o me quedo a tu lado pase lo que pase.

-No, por favor, no te vayas.

-No me iré, te lo prometo. Aunque me duela no poder hacerte tan feliz ni empeñándome.

-Oh, no Jake, no digas eso. Tú me haces muy feliz. Muchísimo. Tanto que ya no sé vivir sin ti. Literalmente. Te necesito a mi lado. Te has convertido en parte de mi carácter y de mi forma de ser.

Las facciones de Jacob se suavizaron. Dejó de hablar con los labios rígidos y los párpados entrecerrados. Me enfocó con unos ojos oscuros como boca de lobo.

-Te quiero, Bella.

-Yo también te quiero, Jake.

Él rió entre dientes con un deje de tristeza. Le puse una mano en el antebrazo, caliente y duro como una roca. Volvió a mirar por la ventana con melancolía. Posiblemente vigilaba el regreso de Alice. No debía de tardar mucho.

-No tienes por qué irte cuando ella vuelva –le dije.

-Desgraciadamente, sí.

Chasqueé la lengua.

-¿Cuándo volverás, entonces?

-¿Tanto interés tienes en verme?

-Claro –contesté.

-Pues echa a tu amiguita.

-No puedo, Jacob. Tampoco quiero. Ella es mi amiga igual que tú. No podría echarte a ti porque ella me lo pidiera.

-Ah, es eso. Amigos. Somos tus amigos.

-¿Qué si no?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo.

-No. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No importa, Bella.

Le pegué un pequeño puñetazo, ligero como el roce de una pluma para él.

-Habla, lobo.

Jacob sonrió, mostrándome sus grandes dientes blancos, brillantes, y perfectamente alineados.

-Seré sincero. Me enfada estar en la misma categoría que la chupasangre diminuta ésa. Y –recalcó, al ver que ya me disponía a saltar en defensa de Alice- no porque ella sea el ser más repugnante que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, sino porque ella no aspira a convertirse en algo más... y yo sí. Creo que nuestro malogrado intento de beso lo ha dejado bastante claro –dijo, extendiendo un brazo para señalar la cocina.

Tragué saliva.

Habría preferido no empeñarme en hacerle hablar. Había removido un tema peliagudo.

-¿Lo ves? Habría sido mejor que no abriera la boca –se ufanó él.

No supe qué contestar. Me ponía en un aprieto. Mis sentimientos seguían estando igual de confusos que antes. Nada había cambiado a ese respecto. Mis decisiones, si es que las había, seguían sin tomar.

Bajé la cabeza.

-Eh, tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal –dijo Jacob, fijándose en el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras sobre mí.

Abrió los brazos y me envolvió con ellos. Al instante me sentí oprimida por una montaña de músculos ardientes. Se estaba bien entre sus brazos. Supongo que al estar tan apretada, el hueco de mi pecho no tenía espacio para abrirse y me mantenía unida, entera, como si nunca me hubiera roto por dentro. Jacob me dio un beso en la frente. La cabeza se me llenó de una neblina espesa y confusa, parecida al vapor.

Jacob, mi Jacob. Me hacía sentir tan bien. Y en cierto modo también lo quería. ¡Qué digo! Lo quería muchísimo, era la persona que más quería... Al menos la persona que más quería... y que también me amaba a mí.

Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento y los brazos de Jacob me estrujaron con más fuerza. No podía respirar correctamente, pero qué más daba, si él estaría ahí para salvarme de todo.

Alcé la cabeza de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos, y encontré sus labios terriblemente cerca.

-Bella... –me susurró, con una sensualidad impropia en un chaval de su edad.

Me temblaron las rodillas, no sé si por el efecto de sus palabras o por la incertidumbre de lo que podía suceder.

Su enorme cuerpo se había soldado al mío. Notaba a la perfección el relieve de todos y cada uno de sus abultados músculos. Tan alto era él, y tan pequeña me sentía yo, que quise cerrar los ojos e imaginar que volvía a tener cinco años y no existían las preocupaciones para mí.

¿Por qué negarse a aceptar lo que era tan bueno para mí? ¿Por qué rechazar a una persona que cuidaba de mí, que se preocupaba por mi bienestar? ¿Qué sentido tenía, aparte de hacernos daño a ambos?

-Jacob, tú me quieres –musité.

-Podría decirse que estoy muy enamorado de ti –respondió con una sonrisa blanca que brillaba sobre su piel permanentemente bronceada.

-Pues bésame.

Mis palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa. Tras unos segundos recuperándose de la impresión, comenzó a pasarme los dedos por la cara para retirarme el pelo del rostro.

Jacob se agachó para alcanzar mis labios y los tocó brevemente. Fue como besar metal al rojo vivo. Se me escapó un gemido. Jacob se rió sin separar los dientes. Apenas me había rozado y yo ya suspiraba locamente. De seguro estaba reforzando su autoestima. Y por fin sus labios empezaron a resbalar sobre los míos para darme un verdadero beso, el más apasionado que nunca había experimentado. Su lengua incluso se adentró en mi boca, obligándome a abrazarme a sus hombros para no caerme redonda. Sus manos vagaron perdidas por mi cuerpo hasta que finalmente encontraron su lugar perfecto: una en mi espalda, y la otra encajada entre mi clavícula y mi oreja.

La puerta soltó un chasquido. Jacob y yo nos separamos de inmediato. Escuché la voz de Alice conforme se acercaba al salón.

-Ya veo la capacidad que tiene el lobito para proteger la casa. No se ha enterado de que estaba aquí hasta que he entrado por la puerta. Hasta Bella podría haberlo hecho mejor.

-Vaya, gracias –contesté.

-Estaba ocupado –se defendió Jacob.

-¿Haciendo qué? –se burló Alice.

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

Alice carraspeó.

-No vengo a pincharte –le dijo a Jacob-. Vengo a hablar con Bella –me miró.

Yo le sonreí.

-Mejor me voy –dijo Jacob.

-No... –se me escapó.

-Volveré después –contestó él.

Yo asentí. Cuando se hubo ido, esperé de veras que Alice fuese realmente ciega en sus visiones cuando Jacob se encontrara a mi lado.

-Bella, vengo a despedirme –dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan rápido? –grité.

Alice asintió firmemente, una vez.

-Tengo que irme. Ya sé que estás bien y no me iría si no fuera necesario.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Puedo saberlo? –supliqué. Ya la estaba echando de menos.

-Debo proteger a Rosalie de mi hermano –explicó.

-¿De Jasper? –pregunté. No tenía sentido.

-No... –suspiró ella-. De... ya sabes.

-Oh. ¡De _él_!

-Así es.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Rosalie se precipitó contándole algo... y ahora él ha puesto rumbo a Italia.

-A Italia –repetí-. ¿Qué hay allí?

-Bueno, él cree que Rosalie está todavía de luna de miel con Emmett en Europa, así que irá a buscarla para cantarle las cuarenta. Por su culpa Ed... mi hermano –se corrigió- creía que habías muerto.

-No... entiendo...

-Rosalie llamó a Ed... a mi hermano –volvió a rectificar- para contarle mi visión. Él interpretó que habías muerto, como todos los demás, sólo que lo supo después.

-Sí... Carlisle también ha llamado para preguntar por mí –respondí.

Alice enarcó una ceja, se quedó pensativa un momento y dijo:

-Bella, ése no era Carlisle.

-¿Quién...?

-Era Edward –aquí no se cortó en pronunciar su nombre.

-Pero su voz...

-Imitamos muy bien las voces –contestó Alice.

Yo lo sabía bien. Ella misma había sido capaz de falsear la voz de Edward repitiendo sus frases con tanto acierto que había creído oírle a él.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Había hablado con Edward. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en mis labios.

-¡Lo sabía! –rugí-. ¡En el fondo sabía que era él! ¡Había algo extraño en la voz de Carlisle! ¡Subconscientemente había reconocido su voz!

-Cálmate, Bella, estás muy excitada.

-¡Cómo no! ¡Era él quien se preocupaba por mí! Es más, Alice –brinqué cogiéndola por las muñecas- ¡ha estado a punto de decirme que me quería!

Todavía no entendía muy bien el motivo de su llamada, ni de que hubiera imitado la voz de su padre. Todo se centraba en que habíamos hablado.

-Bien. Me alegro de que te alegres, pero... –A Alice le cambió el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo ha cambiado.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Eres tú...

Alice me miró con suspicacia antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Dime lo que sea, Alice!

-Si vienes conmigo a buscarle para que no se encare con Rosalie... y te ve de nuevo... no será capaz de dejarte otra vez.

-Se quedará conmigo –me ahogué.

-Sí –dijo ella-. Estoy segura. Él te quiere, Bella. Debería respetar su decisión y no decírtelo, pero ¡maldita sea, os quiero a los dos y no puedo ver cómo dos seres que se aman viven separados e infelices! ¡Y menos ahora que sé lo que puede ocurrir!

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? –pregunté, histérica y feliz.

Edward me quería.

-Venga.

-Un momento –dije.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que hablar con Jacob antes de que nos vayamos.

-Date prisa. Aún lo huelo rondando la casa. Verdaderamente no se fía de mí, ¿eh?

Atravesé el pasillo a trompicones y salí al exterior. Una ráfaga de viento me pegó la ropa al cuerpo. Me abracé los hombros y busqué a Jacob con la mirada. Lo vi en el límite del bosque, temblando. Corrí hacia él.

-Jake...

-No digas nada más. Lo he escuchado todo –gimoteó.

Se me cayó el mundo a los pies.

-Jacob, compréndeme... Lo siento. No te merezco.

-Claro. Ahora no me mereces. Antes sí, ¿no? Soy sólo un repuesto. Ahora que tienes al original, el suplente puede morirse, que a ti te dará igual.

-Entiendo tu enfado, pero... ¡Jacob, por favor, perdóname!

Jacob temblaba. Notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por calmarse. Me acordé de la cicatriz de Emily y me alejé un par de pasos.

-Olvídalo, Bella –gruñó-. Olvídate de mí. No soy nada. Ve con él y sé feliz, por lo que más quieras.

-No quiero acabar contigo así –lloriqueé.

-¿Por qué no? Ya tienes lo que querías. No te hagas más daño. Lo nuestro no ha sido más que un estúpido intento, sobre todo por mi parte. Me guardaré este beso para mí y lo recordaré con cariño.

-Jacob yo...

-No te atrevas a decir que me quieres. Porque sé que no me quieres ni una ínfima parte de lo que le quieres a él. Así que ve con él y olvídate de que una vez estuviste tan desesperada como para intentar enamorarte de mí. No volverás a verme.

-¡NO!

Él no podía desaparecer también. Simplemente no.

-¡Bella, tenemos prisa! –gritó Alice asomada desde la ventanilla del coche y tocando el claxon.

Miré a Jacob una última vez antes de echar a correr hacia el vehículo. La llovizna se estaba intensificando.

-¡Jacob, eres mi mejor amigo!

Él asintió. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, sujetándose el vientre. Le toqué el hombro y él alzó la cabeza. La luz de sus ojos negros estaba apagándose. Lo agarré por las orejas y le planté un beso en la boca.

-¡Gracias por todo, Jacob! –le dije, gritando para hacerme oír por encima del ruido de la tormenta que se estaba formando-. Perdóname por haberlo intentado. Volveré y podrás odiarme todo lo que quieras.

-Volverás con él.

-Sí –dije, sin poder ocultar la satisfacción-. Volveré con él y no podré separarme ya más de su lado. Lo siento. Siempre le he querido. Adiós, Jacob. Perdóname.

Nos despedimos con un último beso en los labios, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me di la vuelta, dejando a mi hombre lobo desgarrado. Me lancé al asiento del copiloto, junto a Alice.

Ella no me reprochó nada con la mirada. Parecía que me entendía.

A través del cristal delantero, vi cómo Jacob se transformaba violentamente. Un segundo después, huyó entre los oscuros árboles convertido en un lobo enorme de pelaje rojizo, aullándoles a los truenos.

-Alice, llévame con Edward, por favor.

.

.

.

**Y el resto ya sabemos cómo continúa.  
Gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
